Remodeling Kururu, de arimasu!
by Chokopoppo
Summary: The platoon has grown tired of the old Kururu. Time to make some repairs!


**Ohai! It's Chokopoppo again, everybody. After just taking a hot bath (And don't say hubba or whatever, or I'll punch you. Like in the face. Bam. Ow.) , I came up with another idea for a fanfic. However, I think this might be a multi-chapter thing, rather than the one-shots I've been crapping out in the past day or so.**

**So here you go.**

**Title: "Remodeling Kururu, de arimasu!"**

**Summary: It's pretty self-explanatory, really. The rest of the platoon are tired of boring old Kururu, so they've decided they're going to change him completely, wiping the slate clean, and starting him over as a wonderful Keron who would be better than the rest of them combined! However, will they really be able to change Kururu that easily?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Keroro Gunso, or Sgt. Frog, or whatever you American hacks wanna call it. So leave me alone. I need to cry.**

It was a warm, sunny, perfect day. Perfect for an invasion, that is. Keroro, Giroro, Dororo, and Tamama were all crowded around the table in Keroro's room. However, someone was missing.

"Kururu!" Keroro leaped to his feet. "Dammit, where is that son of a monkey? I'm wasting my time here! He was supposed to be here…" Keroro flipped out his watch and stared at it. He stared at it for, oh, maybe half a minute. Then he leaned over to Giroro and whispered, "Which is the hour and which is the minute?"

Giroro glared at Keroro. "The hour is the short one, idiot. Didn't you ever learn that?" The red Keronian then returned to polishing his favorite gun. Keroro sighed.

"Gunso!" Tamama raised his hand, beaming that he was the one with the information. "Yesterday, Seargent-Major Kururu told me that he was going into his lab, and didn't want to be disturbed until he was done." Hiding his expression, Tamama turned his head, only to show his evil-jealousy-whatever glare, which was directed at Mois. The girl was currently looking at something on Keroro's computer, and didn't notice. _Take that, woman! I had information you didn't!_

Mois smiled at the computer, then turned to the team, smiling. "Tamama-san's information is correct. Kururu is in his laboratory. You could say, an all-nighter?"

Keroro nodded approvingly. "Right, then let's go bother him. Good job, Private-second-class Tamama."

Dororo, tears in his eyes, raised his hand. "Leader-dono, I said the exact same thing that Tamama-san did! Five minutes ago!"

Keroro glanced at his childhood 'Friend'. "Oh, did you? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

There was a click, like a switch being flicked on. Dororo's memory flew back to remember a scene in their childhood.

_Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo were standing and talking. Giroro left to go talk to a teacher about a homework assignment, and suddenly Keroro turned and walked away to talk to Pururu. Behind him, Dororo was threatened for his lunch money. Dororo refused, sure that Keroro or Giroro would come to his rescue, and was pummeled. Later, in the school infirmary, Keroro, in response to Dororo asking him why he hadn't helped, replied, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."_

Dororo had suddenly retreated into the corner, a cloud of gloom above him as he hugged his knees and rocked back and forth. "You said the same thing! You said the same thing when I got beaten up behind you! How mean, Keroro-kun…!"

Tamama gave a worried glance at Dororo, but then turned his adoring eyes back towards Keroro. "So are we gonna get Kururu, or what?"

Giroro shuddered, memories of a blushing, embarrassed Kururu making eyes at him behind his glasses (probably). "If you are, I'm going to stay here."

"And do what?" Keroro snickered, happy at the image of an embarrassed Giroro. "Polish your gun?"

,

Giroro didn't look up. He didn't have to. His aim was always 100% accurate.

~!~

Giroro had made his point and Dororo was depressed, so Tamama, Keroro, and Mois headed down to see Kururu. Remembering other incidents with Kururu, Keroro and Tamama wasted no time trying to talk to a yellow back, and instead sent in Mois. It took about five minutes for her innocent eyes to cause the inventor to go into a sort of spasm, then collapse on the floor in exhaustion from keeping his invention from her eyes. Those damn, innocent, sparkly eyes. They penetrated logic, the very thing that kept Kururu going, and tore it into shreds without lifting a finger.

Of course, Mois lifted her finger to press the button to let Keroro and Tamama in. That was why they'd sent her, after all. While the other two strutted in, acting as though it had been them all along, Mois gently lifted Kururu up and put him back in his chair. He didn't have the strength to protest.

Keroro glared at Kururu, then reeled back in some sort of shock. "K-Kururu! What's that _smell?_ That isn't _you_, is it?"

Kururu sat up. He would regain his pride. "Might be." His hand raised to his mouth, and he let out a string of _Ku-ku-ku~_ come from it.

Keroro leaned in towards Kururu and sniffed. He was then smacked away with the back of Kururu's hand, but not before he was able to get a wiff of his teammate. He shuddered. "It _is_ you! When was the last time you took a bath?"

Kururu stared at him from behind his opaque glasses. For once, he seemed confused. "You mean I can do that at this house?"

Keroro's jaw dropped. He instantly regretted it(You know how you can kind of taste the smell if it's really, really strong? Yeah. Ew.), and shut his mouth. "You…you're saying…since we left Keron…"

Kururu shook his head. "No, no, no. Saburo-san let me use the bath at his house. However, Aki-san told me she'd prefer it if I didn't use hers. She likes us dirty and smelly, you know." His chair turned away, as if the conversation was over.

Keroro, however, wouldn't give up that easily. "Kururu, I don't care how much Mama-dono insists, you're taking a bath!"

Kururu didn't turn around. "I've actually kind of gotten used to the smell. Don't worry about it. I hose myself down every day, so it's not like I get dried up or anything."

Tamama frowned. "Kururu, this isn't a healthy life-style. You need to take a bath, before your own stink suffocates you."

"Idiot. That would be impossible."

"Why you little-"

"Tamama, Kururu, calm down. I'm sure we can sort this out…" Keroro motioned to Mois. "Grab Kururu and give him a bath."

Mois nodded, then picked Kururu up in her arms. Panicking, he tried to struggle away, but her grip was too strong. "You could say, candy from a baby?" She then proceeded to leave, headed towards the Hinata's bathroom, to rid Kururu of the horrible smell he was harboring.

~!~

Half an hour later, Mois trotted down with Kururu under her arm. Both looked completely exhausted, and Mois' sweater was dampened with splashed water, as though Kururu had fought like a young child against the bath.

"Put me down…"

"No…"

"Now…"

"No…"

"I demand to be dropped this instant…"

"You could say, super tired…?"

"Just put me down…."

"Yes, sir…" Mois gently set Kururu on the floor, then stumbled off to the underground lab. Kururu simply wobbled, then flopped over, unconscious.

But his stench was gone.


End file.
